Violent Unvieling
by JRock-Chik
Summary: [SuzuTetsu]Tetsu thought it would have been a peaceful night. His first night alone with Suzu. He made a promise to himself, but this was nothing like he expected...Rated for Gore.Not suitable for young teens and under eighteen.R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP (M). I only own my dreams...

Mahono: This story is **RatedM** for gore and sexual content. It's a BoyxBoy SuzuTetsu story. This is also a one-shot fanfic. If you don't agree or like the contents in it that I have listed, please leave. Thank You.

**-Warning-**

This story had been highly rated for saftey. Some parents might not find itsuitable forchildren under the age of18.

* * *

**Violent Unvieling:**

As the haze faded, the shock remained. The thick sent of lust was now entwined with the pungent tang of blood. Lax against a dirty alley wall, the red-headed Tetsunosuke watched in a fit of fear and awe. The reflection of the pretty boy he thought he knew was shattered, replaced by the rough glass image of a maniacal madman.

Blood stained the gravel that had served as their bed. Mangled carcasses lay strewn across the cold cement. As the liquid of life drained from their bodies, the four brash men that had so boldly interrupted them began to lose their warmth. Thinking they might get some fun, those nameless bastards had tried to separate the two innocents that had occupied the dank passageway. How were they to know to beware the violent wrath that they had ignited in the eldest of the lovers?

Amidst all the gore stood a wild eyed Suzu. With his silvery hair slicked back with the blood that had sprayed from his antagonists' veins, he looked irrefutable. The man crumpled below him would be impossible to recognize. A broken jaw and shattered skull were just a couple of the corpse's wounds. Strings of mush dripped from the man's head, his brain a meaningless mess of an organ. A cocky smile graced Suzu's lips while the thick muck of flesh and veins that was once the victim's mind squirmed between his clenched fingers.

Tetsu had fallen for a neurotic he feared. Was this right? Suzu Kitamura, the quiet boy that he had so deeply fallen for, was nothing like this murderer that stood so dominating before him. The silent subtlety that had been his simple boyish fancy had vanished along with the steam that fizzed from the cooling open wounds of the dead men. What had happened to the comforting eyes that had so soothingly held him before? Who was this cold demon whose mere presence made his skin quiver with some unknown emotion?

When those men had touched him it had made Tetsu want to cry in disgust. Judging by the burning in his eyes, he had given in to that emotion. When Suzu had defended him, he had felt a burst of safety. That feeling had gone down when he had caught a glimpse of the rage that burned in Suzu's eyes. Tetsu himself had gotten covered in the blood. That first spray had shot onto his face and neck. Tetsu had seen the dead before, had seen his parents lying still in their elaborate coffins, but the dying was a much more sickening sight. It was just his luck that his first time indulging in pleasure was wrapped up with one of his many witnesses to murder. He didn't want to watch them die, but he had made a promise to himself that no matter what, he would witness and remember every detail of this day. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't miss a moment of his first experience with sex. Tetsu's eyes seemed to recall and hold on to that promise, no matter how much his brain screamed to break it.

Walking gracefully, Suzu's bare feet squished eerily in the blood and guts that littered the ground. He didn't bother to try to pick his way around the vulgar swamp of innards and fat, for if he did, where would he step? The tan skin of the naked teen glowed with a godly light. His brazen eyes rearing towards the only living organism that occupied the death littered path. He didn't notice the fatality that he had left in his wake. What's more he didn't seem to care. Dropping the pulpy clump that was wrapped in his balled fist, Suzu stared fixated at his garmentless lover. Lust oozed out of every exposed pore. Leaning over his lover, Suzu placed both of his hands against the brick wall for support.

"Now, where did we leave off?" Suzu purred erotically.

A mewl hardly made it past Tetsu's distraught vocal cords. Sliding down the cold rough bamboo wall, Suzu's dark skin pressed vividly against Tetsu's pale complexion. It didn't take long for that dark gravel and hard wall to become their bed once more. The only difference this time was the slick crimson fluid that fought them for sturdy ground and the rotting carcasses that made the scenery.

* * *

Mahono: There you go my first PMK/SIP(M) one-shot. Very dark, lots of gore. This was edited by my sister a Saiyuki fanfiction writer named D-chan. She has written one PMK fanfic that is also a one-shot and she's very good at writing. Please check out her work! Oh, and review this too please! 

Add: Looking for more TetsuSuzu fanfictions? Having trouble finding what few there are? Check out the PeaceMaker KuroganeC2 called Silver Nitrate. Fanfiction for the most explosive pairing in PMK!


End file.
